


Rain

by nnightraid



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: this is just a shitty drabble soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnightraid/pseuds/nnightraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't cut out to be an assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The rain fell in heavy drops and it sounded louder than ever.

It drenched her to the bone and made chills run down her spine. She couldn’t tell if that was because she was freezing or if it was due to what just had happened.

Her hair and clothes stuck to her skin, much like the regret that fell upon her everytime she repeated this sickening act. She was frozen in place, motionless, her right hand holding her sword and her eyes locked on the ground.

At this point she couldn’t tell anymore if it was tears or raindrops running down her face.

All she knew was that they blurred her sight and created a lump in her throat. It hurt. Her heart screamed at her that this wasn’t right, that it was too much for her to handle. She ignored it and her desire to cry out in agony. After all, she was doing this for Kurome. To survive and to be able to see her again.

And yet, why was it so painful? If everyone praised her and if it helped her in reuniting with her sister once more, why did it feel so wrong? She couldn’t find the answer and she couldn’t ask anyone else.

She just stood there, under the pouring rain, with a blood-coated sword and a broken soul.

Not finding the courage to look back at the cold and pale corpse that lied on the ground behind her, she walked on forward, towards the base, to report to Gozuki.

She wasn’t cut out to be an assassin.

**Author's Note:**

> ksndkasnkfjdksjf i wrote this in like 10 minutes so it's bad af but it was a good outlet for my agk feels so ye


End file.
